


MacDavis Part Two

by Lanfear_AlTelamon



Series: MacDavis [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanfear_AlTelamon/pseuds/Lanfear_AlTelamon
Summary: Riley Davis and Angus MacGyver continue to break lockdown rules, and decide to light up a fireworks show.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacDavis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

MacGyver struggled with a bundle of sticks and wires as he put them in the back of his truck. They were necessary for the creation of his D.I.Y fireworks. Since he had a breakdown in front of Riley, things were awkward and uncomfortable. He'd never cried that long in front of someone before. Well, he'd never cried that long, period. He was sobbing in her shoulder for nearly half an hour. Still, he was deeply embarrassed. 

"Is that all the stuff you need?" Riley asked as she came up beside him with a bunch of matches. 

With a nod, he grabbed the box from her hands, a butterfly fluttering in his chest as their hands met for a fraction of a second.

"I guess we should get going then? It's getting dark," he offered. She nodded. 

Closing the tailgate and walking back to the house to lock it up, he thought about how awkward things were. What did she think of him now? He was so embarrassed and ashamed of himself, he began to wonder if he'd ever have another comfortable conversation with her again. As he used his key to lock the semi decent security system to his house, he felt alone again. The uneasy lost feeling he'd been feeling since before Riles showed up out of the blue. 

_The itsy Bitsy Spider went up-_

Bringing his hands to his head, he tried to force his mother's song away. The rhythm faded and he blinked the tears from the corner of his eyes. Why did he always hear her echoing in his mind, pounding against his skull? She was dead and gone, but, as if unaware of this, his mind cried her song. Over and over again. 

The pebbles crunched under his boots as he walked back to the truck. He had disappeared for almost two minutes, and he tried to think of as many good excuses as he could.

"You good?" Riley asked as she leaned against the front of the truck. 

"...Yah, I'm fine. Just had to find the right key," he lied. She didn't seem to believe him but didn't push either.

He was just about to open the door to the driver's seat when he heard his mother's song again. He stopped and just listened, unable to help it. His haunted gaze unfocused, and his breath caught in his throat. 

"You coming?" Riley asked, freeing him from his trance. He hadn't even noticed that he'd zoned out until she spoke. 

"Uh, yah. sorry," he blurted out, then got in the car.

As Riley climbed into the passenger seat, he turned away. He pretended to focus entirely on his seatbelt, but he could feel her eyes burning into him.

"Mac? You sure you're good?" Riley asked, and he sighed. 

“Yah, I’m just tired, Riles. All that crying took a lot outta me.” he smiled as he attempted to joke. She didn’t look convinced but she dropped the topic and pulled out her phone to look at the map. He knew he should tell her what was happening with him but he had no idea how.

Mac started the car and got on the road, contemplating how you tell your best friend that you are hearing your dead mother sing without sounding crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley wasn’t sure what she was feeling, but she knew it would include explosions and Desi's house if she were to express it. Mac clearly wasn't okay, and she blamed it entirely on Desi for leaving him. She spent half an hour with him just crying on her shoulder, which is very unusual for Mac; he usually keeps all his emotions under tight control in front of other people, so him breaking down means he’s way past the tipping point. 

"Turn left," she ordered, and Mac did. She concentrated on the Google maps so that they wouldn't miss a turn. The silence was extremely uncomfortable and she had no idea what to say.

All Riley knew about Mac’s mental state was that it was shattered. The past year really messed him up. He was more confused than ever, she had never seen him fumble around so much. He was also very quiet and distant more often. Normally a distant Mac meant that you would need to hide your phone and pray he doesn’t need it for whatever new design or idea he came up with. This distant look was the kind that meant he was working through some stuff; it was almost exactly the same look he had when Bozer found out that he was a spy, and when Murdoc killed Jill. 

“Turn right here, Mac,” she said looking up and pointing to the turn; and watching as they passed it. 

“Mac? We just missed our turn.” 

She looked over at Mac and watched as a jeep plowed through the stop sign. Riley had just enough time to shout Mac’s name before everything happened.


	3. Chapter 3

“Riles, are you okay?” Mac looked into her eyes and had his hand on her back. 

She couldn’t believe that they didn’t get hit; all this time of being a spy and driving away from men with guns must have made Mac a seriously badass driver. He had seen the jeep heading towards them and, in an amazing show of skill, skidded his truck sideways and onto the curb, turning what would have been a serious accident, into a mere sideswipe; the only damage to the vehicles was a bit of chipped paint and a bent mirror. 

Riley blinked away the shock and focused on Mac.

“Yah I’m fine Mac. Where did you learn to drive like that?” She unclenched her fist from the door handle and forced herself to breathe. She closed her shaking fists and put them in her lap to prevent Mac from seeing them tremble.

“I’m sorry, Riles, I should have been paying more attention. So stupid of me to not be paying attention….” Mac muttered and went silent as he leaned back and stared out the front windshield at someone, but when Riley looked, there was no one there. 

“Mac, this wasn’t your fault, that guy ran through a stop sign. I’m fine and so is that other driver because you are surprisingly really good at driving.” She was confused as to what he was staring at out the windshield and even more concerned that he seemed to believe that this was his fault. She doesn’t understand how a guy as smart as Mac blames himself for the things that he didn’t do.

“Did Jack teach you that trick?” She felt a pang in her chest as Mac’s face brightened and then dimmed at Jack’s name. She shouldn’t have said it, with Jack being gone for almost a year now, with next to zero contact, everyone was worried. However, she needed to get Mac to look at something rather than stare at nothing, and using Jack’s name did the trick. 

“Yah, he did, actually,” Mac let out a breath and continued. “When we were on one of our first ops together for DXS; he made me take the wheel so he could do his thing, and I almost crashed the car. When we got back, he took me to the middle of nowhere and showed me how to do it 'like John McClaine' as he put it.” Mac chuckled and glanced back at the windshield with an odd expression on his face, and started the truck back up. “Where do we need to go?” 

“Umm, take a right onto this street here, and then at the next one you are turning left.” The mood was back to what it was before, silent and really uncomfortable. This time, Mac had turned on the radio, tuning it to Jack’s favorite Metallica station. She shouldn’t have brought Jack up, it hurt the both of them too much to think about what he was doing without them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mac drove the truck into the forest, the vehicle bumping around on the uneven ground. Putting it in park and looking at Riles, he didn't say anything. He planned to, but when he looked at her, he couldn't think of any words. Embarrassed, he turned away and opened the car door.

His mind was clouded with fear and guilt, he nearly killed them. His alter ego thought so, at least. When they sat on the curb, he saw himself shaking his head out the windshield. That was the first time his little curse appeared since Riley showed up, and the first thing he did was tell Mac that he wouldn't be able to save her next time. That he shouldn’t save her.

Mac walked to the back of the truck and opened the tailgate to remove the various firework-making supplies. Riley helped him unload the truck in silence, both too absorbed in their own thoughts.

“Okay Mac, what now?” Riley looked around at the little clearing they were in, while he took stock of the various chemicals and explosives they had. 

“Now, we build some fireworks.” He said with a smile. “The sun will be down in about half an hour, that will give us enough time to make them.”

“Nice! So what’s first?” Riley asked excitedly. 

“Well, first we need to decide on what colour we want the fireworks. We can do red, blue, purple, orange, classic yellow and white…” 

“Can we do all of them?” Riley said with a mischievous grin on her face.

“I mean yes, but that would mean we would need about six separate fireworks.” Mac looked at Riley’s confused face and explained. “You need to mix some of the chemicals together to create certain colours, and mixing all of them will make certain colours disappear. However, it would look really cool if we mixed them all together…” Mac looked at the supplies and found a container that was big enough to hold all the chemicals and the explosive. 

“Alright, show me what to do and I’ll make some fireworks.” Riley knelt down on the grass in front of him and grabbed a smaller container and looked at Mac for more instructions. 

_Well, this should be interesting._

Mac refused to look at the source of the voice and focused on teaching Riley how to build fireworks. 

“Bozer and I used to do this back in Mission City. It usually got us in trouble, but once the science teacher let us light them on the top of the school after hours. I still remember the trouble he got into with the principal for taking us up there.” Mac talked while he worked, drowning out the presence of his shadow lurking behind Riley. 

“How’s this?” Riley held up her DIY firework for his inspection. 

“Yah, that’s perfect, Riles. Only 8 left to go.” He tried to smile as she grabbed the next bottle, but instead caught the eye of himself leaning against a tree behind Riley. 

_You really think that explosives are a good idea? You never do them right; you make them way too weak._

Mac looked down at the firework he was working on and tried to ignore the stare he was giving himself. 

Biting his bottom lip, he grabbed another bottle and put his now finished one to the side. He could feel the mockery pulsing in the back of his skull and drowning out the sound of peacefulness around him. He had to blink a few several times to focus his eyes again, and he realized that his hands were shaking out of control. He gave what he had to Riley and pressed his palms together, trying to get them to stop. Hopefully Riley hadn't noticed, but it was probably hard not to. His evil twin's mocking voice itched in his ears like the ringing after an explosion, and he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. 

"Mac?" Riley's voice cut suddenly through the intense silence. She looked concerned as she gently placed her hand on his knee to get his attention. 

_Awe, how adorable. Affection. Means nothing, it’s just a chemical imbalance in the brain._

"Sorry, uh, j-just got distracted," he said. Wasn't that the truth, it had barely been an hour since his alter-ego appeared and he found himself forgetting how to breathe now and again. 

"Uh… sure," Riley said in reply. "We gonna let these blow or what?" She asked with her normal excitement replacing her concern. He gave a small nod and she stood, leaving her fireworks in a neat pile on the ground. 

“Where do we put these?” Riley asked looking around the clearing. 

Mac grabbed a firework from the pile and looked up at her.

"What colour do you want?" He asked, still leaning over the bottles on the ground.

"Purple!" She practically squeaked. 

Taking a bottle from the ground and tossing it towards her, he smirked and led her into the largest part in the middle of the clearing. With his foot, he brushed the leaves and pine needles out of the way. As he was setting them up and explaining what he was doing to Riley, he couldn't help but admire how well she had crafted them together. The ones he made were still sitting in the pile behind them. 

"Alright, step back," he ordered, then he lit the fuse and joined her. To both of their surprise, they worked. 

The purple and blue fireworks flew into the sky, exploding together almost in unison. The two colours went together perfectly, beautifully dancing in the night sky. 

Mac looked over at Riley and saw the awe and pure joy on her face. The cool colours dancing on the silver hoops she was wearing. It was an effort to tear his eyes away from her face to look at the fireworks. 

“Let's do the red, orange, and yellow ones next!” Riley turned and grabbed two of the fireworks and handed them to Mac. “You set these up and I’ll grab the white and yellow ones.”

It took a considerable amount of effort to look away from Riley and walk back to the clearing to set up the next fireworks. This was such a good idea. Explosions always made him feel better, and he was really glad that Riley broke lockdown to see him. He hadn’t laughed or even smiled in such a long time. 

“Okay, are we ready to light them?” Riley looked at him with that half grin and lit a match.

They ran back to safety and watched the fireworks blow. The red and orange made even more brilliant against the white and yellow. Mac laughed next to Riley and looked at her smiling figure. She was beautiful. Why was he just noticing this now? She is always beautiful, but in the red and orange light, she was stunning. He was entranced.

“So, are you ready to light the big one?” Mac looked back at the large firework he had made and raised an eyebrow. Riley looked him in the eye and smiled. a

“Hell yes. But only if I get to light it up.” She held up her last match for emphasis.

“By all means.” Mac gestured to the clearing and watched as Riley ran up with the large firework in hand. “You know, if the fire department hated me before, it’s nothing compared to how they’ll react to us lighting DIY fireworks in a national park.” he joked, remembering the looks he got when he almost burned down his house earlier that day. She laughed and set the firework down. 

She had pulled out the match, lit the firework, and started back towards Mac when her phone started buzzing in her pocket. 

“Hey Matty, what’s up?” 

**BOOM**

The last image Mac saw before the world exploded was of himself standing over the firework, smiling wickedly.


End file.
